Ncis: Undercover of love
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (McGiva Alternative universe) When McGee is placed under cover in a street racing crew, he meets the Israeli ice queen; Ziva David. but something deeper is stirring, will McGee find the truth behind Ziva's past. will she release him from the guilt weighing him down, will the 2 soul mates unite. maybe rate M for future chapters, but rated t for this so far. by Lycanboy666... enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ncis: Undercover of Love

(This is a new McGiva story, I hope you enjoy, please review)

McGee's POV:

It had been 2 years. 2 years since the death of Kate and Dinozzo at the hands of that woman who sent the pneumonic plague to the Ncis headquarters, they had both breathed it in, Dinozzo was the first to die, his coughing and rasping had filled the silent room, then it was Kate, as she lay dying she took Dinozzo's hand and smiled as she closed her eyes for the last time, 'The never asked for this', I thought bitterly as I closed my eyes from the scene before me 'it should have been me' I reran everything in my mind, I had enough room to snatch it away but I couldn't, it never occurred to me that it had something inside that could kill. Back then I was a geek but now I was something else, I was broader and my very short hair from back then was longer now.

I always thought of Tony as my brother and Kate as my sister, it had nearly killed me when I saw how they lay there dying, unable to help them, Gibbs went to the pharmaceutical company who made the pneumonic plague, there was no way of stopping it, they had made the security measure but the plague adapted to it, making it stronger. The doctors and nurses worked round to find a way to stop it but in the end, it was too late.

Now I look over at the 2 new replacements, the old directors last act before retiring was to get Tony and Kate the highest medal's for a federal agent, and hired 2 people as a replacement, they came in handy when Ari came to visit us at a crime scene with a sniper rifle, I took a bullet in the shoulder but apart from that we all made it through with just a few scratches from the shattering glass, I looked up at the sky and smiled, Tony and Kate was still looking out for me. Gibbs was still mostly the same; Abby was depressed and angry a lot after they died, only Gibbs could calm her down, lately she was her normal self, she was laughing and joking like her ordinary self, one day a mossad officer Michael Rivkin who was assigned to us had helped us draw Ari out, and in the end we all shot him where he stood. Afterwards, we just worked on different cases; the hole that Kate and Tony left behind never healed, the geek in me was gone. I had spent my time ignoring the replacements, they may have meant well but they could never replace the ones, who were my family.

The new director Jenny Shepherd was cool, she had understood my anger towards everything, when I was in the interrogation room, I had made sure the camera's were switched off and I let the anger out, I pounded and hammered suspects to the point when they would give up the info we needed, I had given up trying to stick to the rules, they never got anything done when we needed them. The mossad agent Michael, who was a cool guy, had taught me techniques and self defence, the computer and my typewriter were gone, I sold them all, I had visited the gym regularly. Gibbs kept his eyes on everything, he knew the anger I had for the system, but it was all misplaced, I hated the woman who sent that envelope, she was dead now and I couldn't let that anger out, I hammered the punch bag to get my anger out but it never helped. In the end I just decided there was no point. I would never get this rage out of me.

When I slept, I dreamt of Kate and Tony, both had sad faces, they shook their heads sadly as they showed me my own anger, I hated what I saw, I missed the geek I was but he was dead, he died when they did. Sarah... my sister helped me the best way she could, she told me about a psychologist who can help me, maybe it was time after all... time to bury the past.

I visit Tony and Kate's grave, they had both been buried next to each over seeing as they were both dating, I envied their love, I wished for something of the same thing back then, now I am not so sure, the anger I am carrying will always drive them away.

One day I went to my desk, the 2 replacements nodded and smiled, all I did was nod back and blanked them, I felt guilty for ignoring them but the rest of the time I resented them for replacing 2 of the most important people in my life.

One day I was at my desk, Gibbs was on the phone talking to the director, I knew they were both dating, Gibbs was a lot more happy than I ever seen, I was glad, he should be happy, everything he had done for Washington and yet all he ever did was stay in his basement building a boat and drinking bourbon.

When he was finished he called my name and told me to follow him to the director's office, I sighed as I followed close behind, probably she was going to fire me for my behaviour recently, I can't say I blame her, after all I had been beating the suspects to a pulp.

I entered her office, my heart beating steadily as I looked at her, she sighed softly and looked over at me.

"Special agent McGee" she nodded to me with a smile.

"ma'am" I nod in return and placed my hands in my pocket.

She smiled at me and handed me a folder, it was a case folder "I want you to take a look" she said softly, she sat in her desk and smiled at Gibbs who smiled back to her.

I sighed and opened the folder it was marked 'the Israeli ice queen' I read to myself as I flicked through slowly, the sight of her made my heart pound, she looked beautiful.

"Ziva David" Jenny shepherd said softly, I looked up at her and she shook her head softly "she was a former mossad officer who stole valuable information from her father about mossad and Ncis and sold it to the enemy" she stated "McGee, this is a serious woman, she won't hesitate to kill you on sight"

I nodded and took a seat "where is she?" I asked softly as I looked at the director.

"Here in Washington, she is running a street racing gang" I shook my head and placed the folder back on her desk.

"I thought we investigate murdered marines and naval officers" my voice was hard.

"We do but we got to investigate what info she stole about Ncis" She replied looking at me 'there was something wrong' I thought to myself.

She handed me car keys and a wallet, it had a drivers licence and a credit cards, I smiled 'undercover work' I got up and nodded to her before leaving, next stop home, time to pick up my outfit.

I got home and smiled as I opened my closet and pulled my leather jacket out and jeans with trainers, I chuckled and went into the bathroom and showered, the memories of Kate and Tony flooded my mind, the guilt weighed down on me heavily. Maybe taking this Israeli ice queen was the best step to releasing me... my redemption to Tony and Kate, I exited the shower and put my undercover clothes on and headed out the door, the location of the race was sent to my PDA, I got to my undercover car, it was green with hot new rims and red neon's glowing underneath, the windows were tinted black. The hood had a carbon fibre finish as well as the spoilers, the vinyl flames on both sides with a skull with flaming red eyes.

It had taken a few minutes for me to arrive at the location, I sighed and smiled bright as the place was surrounded by cars, and people betting on each race, in the distance I saw her, the ice queen, Ziva David. My heart pounded as her long hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders as she stood on the balcony of her home and watched the races smiling bright. I got out of my car and walked around everyone slowly, the earpiece was connected to Ncis headquarters MTAC, the voice of Gibbs and the director in my ears giving me a damn ear ache.

I looked around the area, the feeling of some bodies eyes on me, I slowly turned and looked up meeting David's eyes, she was curious as she made her way back into her room, I smiled and breathed a relieved smile, that was until the heavenly voice behind me as I turned away from the house and headed back to my car. I turned to face the owner of the voice and into the eyes of the ice queen; I took a breath and smiled.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Billy... Billy Jacobs" I replied answering her question with my undercover name.

She smirked and my heart pounded in my chest as I thought my cover was blown, she held her hand out to me "Ziva David"

I smiled and took her hand "do I call you Ziva or your highness" I replied mockingly which made her giggle softly and she turned to the crowd "LETS RACE!" she yelled loud holding her arms up in the air and everyone cheered as she turned to me and smirked "let's see what you got?" I raised an eyebrow in and smirked which made her playfully slap my arm "me and you, in the streets, 25mile sprint" she turned and headed to her car and I gulped, her car looked more tricked out than mine did 'damn you director' I thought as I got into my car and got into the starting position in the street, soon she joined me by parking her car next to mine.

As everybody piled onto the pathways away from the road me and Ziva took quick glances at each over and smirked, I sighed and she winked at me revving her engines, I gripped the wheel tight as they raised a flag with 2 crosses and a ice women surrounded by flames and in the back ground was the star of David, I looked ahead and the flag was dropped, our cars sped to life, we were off.

Our cars was side by side for the first few yards then slowly she was gaining the lead, I put more pressure on the gas and our cars remained side by side, I grinned at her and she turned the corner before I realised what was happening, I got so distracted I forgot the sat nav telling me to turn, I gasped and turned the next right, I sped through the alleyway, I looked around as my car shot through alleyway to alleyway until I managed to get back on the path, right behind Ziva. I smiled as I switched gear and stamped hard on the gas sending my car further, slowly our cars was side by side again, I couldn't believe it, it was like our cars was magnetising to each over, she smiled at me and winked, I smirked at her and slowly we headed to the next corner, I hit the emergency break and turned the wheel, the car began to drift to the side and I turned the wheel in the opposite direction and hit the gas giving my car more power, her car was right behind me, I smiled and decided to slow down, I released the gas and her car began to gain up on me, directors voice shouting at me in my ears to speed up, I chose to ignore that order and her car was side by side with me, she gave me a soft smile and nodded her head. We began to slowly reach the finish line and I had to choices, make the move and win or choke and let her win, I decided and slowly decreased pressure on the gas letting my car fall behind her, then we crossed the finish line.

The sound of everybody cheering at their queen who got out the car and smirked at them all holding up her hands in victory, she came over to me and held her hand out.

"Nice driving" she said as I took her hand and smiled

"Thank you your highness" I said smirking at her nickname, she slapped my arm again and asked for my mobile.

I gave it to her and she punched some numbers in and handed it back to me "here, my number is on there" she turned and walked slowly before turning away and saying loudly "call me Ziva" she nodded and walked away.

I smiled bright for the first time in years, I got into my car and drove back to my apartment, before heading to Ncis, I filled in the director and Gibbs on my progress of the first night and went home thinking to myself 'this is just the beginning' I closed my eyes and the dreams of Kate and Tony never happened but instead the dreams of the Ice queen Ziva David filled my mind.

(here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy, please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

McGee's POV:

2 days after the start of the undercover, I had waited by my phone for her to call, I thought back to that race and meeting her, I felt something that day, I couldn't explain it, it had felt like a magnetic pull between us, I sat there for awhile waiting patiently, I had a feeling this was not going to end badly, undercover jobs usually did end badly for some of us. I sighed sitting at my desk before the phone rang, the speed I went was faster than a speeding bullet, and I zipped across the room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" I answered the phone softly.

"Billy" the soft voice of Ziva came from the other end. I shivered to the sound of her voice.

"Ah Ziva, nice to hear from you" I smirked when she giggled gently.

"The same to you Billy" I could hear the smirk in her voice and sat on the sofa and leaned back, getting into my character.

"What can I do for you?" I asked gently "this cannot be a social call" I chuckled "unless the ice queen wants to tell me I have melted her" I laughed as she playfully threatened me. A shiver went down my spine again.

"I just wanted to invite you to a party" she said as the giggling from her end finished.

"Sure, when is it?"I replied, trying not to sound too eager, 'anything to see Ziva again' I thought to myself.

She had told me it was tonight and I smiled as our conversation ended after a few seconds, she said to me she would see me after and I replied with the same. When I hanged up I called the Ncis director and informed her of the progress, she agreed the party was a good way to find out what she knows. I sighed and hanged up, something was bugging me, and my gut was telling me since the beginning, nothing made sense about this, maybe with a bit of snooping around I will find the truth.

I had grabbed a white shirt which was new, a new pair of jeans and trainers, and the same leather jacket, I grabbed my keys and phone and made my way out the door to the garage, my apartment had the basics I needed, Tony had playfully made fun of me about my living area, Kate had gave him the Gibbs head slap to shut him up, I chuckled at the memory but it still hurt when I remember them. I drove to her house and smiled as I saw the place was full of life, dancing, taking, kissing, this place was awesome. I looked around and saw Tony standing there with Kate , they both smiled sadly and I turned away, not wanting this pain to interrupt my job, I looked around and grabbed a drink off the side and walked around, everyone was cheering and dancing together, this was one hell of a party.

I spotted Ziva in the distance, she was on her balcony smiling down at the party, she looked directly at me and she smiled giving me a nod and went away off the balcony, probably going to meet me like last time, I leaned against the wall and sure enough, there she was, she looked around and I smirked.

"Looking for someone" I chuckled as she jumped, for a former mossad officer she should have seen that coming, I became more curious.

She giggled and turned to me "nice to see you Billy" she crossed her arms and smirked raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Nice to see you too Ziva" I replied as I joined her, we both stood there looking at the party in full swing.

Ziva looked at me and smiled taking my hand in hers and leading me to the dance floor. I gulped nervously as she led the way, I knew this was going to happen, I never expected it to be now. I smiled as she turned to me and began dancing, her hips swaying, against me as she moved, I moved my hands along her hips slowly and she shivered as she turned her back and pressed back firmly against me, I circled my arms around her and held her close as our bodies moved together, I heard her moan softly as my fingers slid across the body slowly, she spun around to face me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and we moved more slowly together, I think my heart was beating fast enough to break free of my rib cage, we were both locked in our own world but never had the time to process the sounds of an obnoxious ass coming towards us. I had no chance, when I felt a fist hit me in the side and we went sideways from her arms, I looked around and saw the face of a drunken member of the party, his scruffy beard dripping with his drink.

I looked to Ziva who shook her head and snarled to the drunken ass standing before us.

"Keep your hands off my woman" he snarled to me, I smirked and looked to Ziva in mock surprise and she giggled softly.

'this should be fun' I thought to myself and crossed my arms and my eyes becoming darker and my anger raged inside me "I don't see your name on her" I snarled back, Ziva looked at me with a worried expression on her face, he came at me and I raised my left arm to block and I brought my fist to his face, he spiralled back and crowd was cheering as he came back at me, I rolled my eyes exasperated and I dodged his fist which was coming towards me clumsily and I brought my knee to his gut, he groaned painfully and fell to the ground, my anger was boiling, all the rage and hate I buried filled up inside me, the memories of Kate and Tony dying in those beds, I tried to hold back, even when he smashed a bottle and came at me, the look on Ziva's face gave me some peace but it was still boiling over, I ducked his next attack and brought my fist to his face, blood exploded from his nose and he fell onto his back howling in pain, all the anger and guilt was boiling over the limit, I turned away and breathed deep trying to control the anger and rage, I closed my eyes when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I turned to her, Ziva was looking at me with a sad smile and I smiled back, when I noticed him getting back up with a knife, the anger was lose, he came at us as her back was turned and I pushed her to the side, his knife connected with my shoulder but the pain was numb, she gasped as I stood there with a knife in my shoulder but acted like it was nothing, the pain had been like a paper cut, I survived the worst pain I could, that was losing my best friends. I looked at him and smiled as I brought my fist back and hammered his face hard, he fell back and I advanced I decided to give him something to fear, I punched his face again and again, he was now backed against the wall and I slammed my fist hard into his face over and over again, the sound of the director telling me to stop, Tony and Kate screamed in my brain, I pulled back my fist and felt the anger leave me, I groaned as I looked at my shoulder and my eyes widened, I had never felt pain after Tony and Kate, now I was feeling it all, the pain of losing them, the pain of the knife, this cannot happen, I took the knife out and gulped, blood ran down my arm and dripped from my fingers, I sighed and let him go, I turned away and walked back to my car and headed home, leaving a shocked Ziva in my wake and a badly injured drunk laying on the floor with blood seeping through his nose, and swollen eyes, his face was covered in bruises and blood, I had just made the biggest mistake of my career, my anger had won, the wound was open, the case was over and I was truly lost.

I had went to see ducky when I got to Ncis, he managed to patch me up, I smiled softly, I remember he was the one who did the autopsy after Kate and Tony died, he didn't want anybody else doing it, he gave me some stitches and poured me a drink, I really fucking needed one, I downed it in one and he chuckled.

"Well Timothy" he started slowly "do you want to explain what happened?" he finished his sentence slowly.

"I messed up, I let my anger and rage get the better of me" I lowered my head in shame, I didn't want to look up and see the disappointment, when I did I saw no disappointment in ducky's eyes, just sadness and understanding.

"Tim, you have let your head rule your emotions, in the end it was always going to happen" I sighed softly and nodded, he was right; I had let my head rule my heart.

"How can I get rid of this pain I am feeling?" I had asked ducky with hope in my voice.

Ducky shook his head "the pain will never leave you" he started pouring another drink out for me, "but you can learn to live with it and not bury your anger and guilt, you need to let go"

I shook my head "no, I can't do that" I stood up and walked through the door, ducky's voice called out behind me "let it go Timothy, then you can move on" I stopped and turned to him, he gave me a soft smile and I nodded in return, I needed to think more about this some more.

I sat in my sofa, the memories of the anger, the suspects that suffered at my hands, the drunken asshole at the party, Ziva's shocked face, that was the worst, I failed, I failed everything, I sighed and lay my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes slowly until my undercover phone rang, I jumped quickly falling off the sofa, I answered the phone.

"Hello" I answered quickly

"Hey Billy" the sound of Ziva's soft voice

"Hey Ziva" I smiled sadly, she sighed on her end "I wanted to make sure your ok, and apologies" she finished her sentence steadily

"I am fine" I narrowed my eyes curiously "why would you want to apologies?"

"Because my asshole of an Ex boyfriend" she snarled when she said Ex

My heart left when she snarled about her ex, I grinned "it's ok, if anything I should apologies to you"

"Why?" she sounded curious

"Because I lost my temper a bit at your party" I finished my sentence holding my breath and closing my eyes.

She giggled softly "it's ok, I am a bit curious about your anger issue's though" I was about to talk when she but in again "but you can tell me when you're ready" she said softly and I smiled "sure, when I am ready, I will tell you" my lips moved without thinking and I closed my eyes tight thinking 'oh shit' she told me about the race in 3 weeks time, it was plenty of time to dig up any information about her.

We said our goodnights and I went to bed, and for the first time in a long time, I slept peacefully, my dreams of Ziva filled my mind.

I have a funny feeling that it won't be the last time I have these dreams.

(second chapters up, working on the third now, hopefully it will be on later on, thank you for the reviews and I hope you will continue to follow and review) please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McGee's POV

The week past very slowly, I informed director about the coming race and she seem to be happy about that but she was concerned about my short fuse, in the end I had managed to convince Gibbs to allow the case to go along, she was probably going to have my head when this was over, I went back to my apartment where Sarah was waiting for me, she was taking me to see the psychologist she had told me about, seemed like the right idea at the time, now I am not so sure, I will probably going to end up with a damn straight jacket, oh dear what a pickle I am in, Tony and Kate was standing in the corner chuckling, I smiled sadly and nodded to Sarah who gave me a soft smile and went on ahead, a tear fell my cheek and my breathing became harder until the point when I broke down in tears, I fell to my knees as the tears fell, I tried so hard to force them back but the dam had cracked, I hoped it could be repaired, I couldn't let this happen again, I closed my eyes and smiled sadly as I stood back up on shaky legs and straightened out my jacket before turning to the door, next stop, the shrinks.

It had taken a while for the damn shrink to finish her analysis of my state of mind, and in the end she said what everybody else said, let go and move on, I couldn't move on, Tony and Kate died while I stood there behind the glass and watched with my palm placed on the protective glass, separating me from them, my mind went back to that day.

'Tony, me and Kate arrived, the letters had arrived near the same time, one for us all except one, I picked it up, it was a white envelope that was addressed to Ncis, with no return address no name of the agent it was going to, before I had a chance to react Tony had snatched it away, he had told me that he was the senior, and before me and Kate could reply, he had opened it from the side and blew on it, blowing white powder in Kate's face, I watched in shock, Gibbs face was stern as he got on his desk and told everyone to leave the bullpen, as for us we had to shower in order to clear the contaminant from our skin, little did we know it was the beginning of our hell, after I had the all clear I was relieved but my heart dropped like a paper tide to weights in the ocean, it plummeted. I gulped and gasped for breath, it was the first time I had realised my anger, I threw the computer screen from the table with a loud roar and stormed out, heading towards the hospital, I didn't care, I wanted to be with them, I helped Gibbs as best as I could but I stood down, I was compromised, if I had met the women responsible for the plague, I probably would have shot her when she confessed, in the end, it did no good, when Gibbs came back, he told us about the Plague's security precaution the scientist's made when they developed it, but his face became sadder, he had informed us that the plague had adapted to it before they had a chance to stop it, after that the women had sent it off, she planned this for years, I looked at the dying Kate and Tony and my heart broke, they were my family, Kate Smiled as she looked at me, tears falling down my face, I didn't care anymore, they were my family, they were a part of me, Tony gasped and breathed heavily, his time was coming closer each second, he smiled at me and whispered his final words "See you around... Probie" and with that he closed his eyes one last time, I closed my eyes as I felt my knee's giving out from under me, but managed to stay up but the tears were relentless "TONY!" I bellowed slamming my hand to the glass, the final moment came seconds after, the one that destroyed me completely, Kate's end had come, and she took Tony's hands and smiled to him before looking at me, smiling sadly as she stared into my eyes "we love you McGee... Good..."she closed her eyes and the last words fell with her last breath "...bye" then her heart rate machine flat lined.

I gasped as my knees gave out and I sobbed and shook for hours as I watched their motionless bodies, hoping and praying that the 2 important people in my life would come back, I had missed Tony calling me Probie, he might have teased me a lot but he was like my brother, Kate was like my sister, she and Sarah looked out for me when they could, sometime's made fun of being a geek, but I didn't care, I always thought it would never end, but life was full of ends and beginnings, I sat there watching as they covered their faces with the blankets... now the geek was dead now.

Life had been tougher after that, I woke up each morning hoping to find it was all a bad dream, by the end of the first year I knew the truth, it had happened, 2 members of my family was gone now, nothing could bring them back to me, no matter how hard I tried to wish for it, I came to work and was greeted by the 2 new replacements, I snorted and went to my desk.

When the interrogations started, Gibbs sent me in to practise, as I entered I walked around the room and then stopped leaning into the glass, staring at the suspect, the questions started simply 'where was he' 'what happened out there' when they refused to answer I slammed my fist onto the table and bellowed, the anger burst through, I grabbed the chair and placed it in front of the door, before turning to him and the favourite part of mine came up, the part where I would break them, in the name of Tony and Kate, I would break these scumbags.

The will of Tony and Kate became nothing but a scarred tissue in my heart, it had become blurred and untrue, I knew they wouldn't want me to do this but I had no choice, I needed something to help me vent this anger, I had been given warnings about my technique's in the interrogation room, but I never took any notice' now here I was, undercover in a speed racing gang, ran by the most beautiful woman on the planet, but in the end it was going to end, it always does.

I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and went into my car and drove to the race, it had not taken me long to get there, when I arrived it was like any other night, I looked around and everybody was dancing, betting or racing. I smiled bright as I looked up at the balcony and I knew this was the perfect opportunity to investigate, I slowly made my way inside, nodding to anyone who looked at me, I looked at the wall and saw pictures of Ziva, she was smiling, fixing cars, partying and then one picture caught my eyes, it was of her and an older gent, I had read about him, he was a rich guy who adopted Ziva when she was on the street he was also the guy who had ran this street racing crew when he was alive before the car crash, she had become his daughter and was taught the trade, this case never made sense, mossad claim that she stole high value information on Mossad and Ncis and sold it, but from what I can see from the pictures, she was only a kid at the time, she was taught everything and earned the respect of this crew, I narrowed my eyes and my brain was working into over drive now, the sound of somebody coughing caught my attention, I turned quickly and there stood Ziva, she was wearing a white top and black jeans and trainers, I gave her a smile which she returned.

"See anything interesting" she crossed her arms raising an eyebrow and bit her lip keeping the smile off her face.

"I am sorry, I was just looking" she sighed and nodded, "these pictures are the only memory I have of him" she whispered sadly

I nodded slowly "I am very sorry" she looked to me and nodded "it's ok, I grieved enough" she whispered softly and placed a hand on my shoulder "but I can tell your still grieving" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

She giggled "I know when somebody is grieving" she let me around the house until the music was faint in the back ground, I sighed softly looking down.

"Maybe I am" I muttered and looked at the lights of Washington before us, she moved her hands slowly up and down my back comfortingly.

"How long?" I looked at her and a tear fell down my cheek "2 years" I replied softly.

"That is too long to grieve" she shook her head and leaned into the wall staring at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes not wanting to see Tony's and Kate's face "they were like my family 'what the hell is going on, I can't talk about this now' I thought loud in my brain, I shook my head trying to stop the thoughts.

"What happened?" I needed to think of something, the news of Tony and Kate was all over Washington, on T.V and news paper articles, "poisoned" the women who sent that damn plague filled my brain and I clenched my hands tight as anger shook my body, seconds later I felt her hand on mine, the anger was fading slowly and I smiled sadly to her which she returned and led me to the bench, I took the ear piece out when she wasn't looking and dropped it and stepped on it, I didn't want them listening to us, I knew I was under cover but right now, I couldn't give a crap.

We sat there and we talked. She told me about her life, she bled it all out, the truth about Mossad, the information, to the point when she left and came to Washington, she stood up and walked to the wall of the house staring to her right side at the lights of Washington, I don't know why but it was calming me and I felt content in that second in a long time, the voice of Kate in my head was slowly fading as well as Tony's, for the first time, I was free.

She smiled and turned to me with a soft smile.

"But you already knew about mossad, didn't you, special Agent McGee"

'Oh crap' I thought to myself 'nope crap was an understatement, more like' 'oh fucking shit' everything I was feeling had disappeared and all that was left was the emptiness, I stood up and narrowed my eyes to her and she smiled sadly but it faded when the sound of footsteps behind me caught our attention, 3 men came up the steps carrying automatic weapons and they were all aimed at me, 'yes, definitely oh shit' I looked at her but she was gone, I sighed, trust me to fall for the bad ones, 'what the fuck, did I just say fall for them, I didn't fall for her... well maybe a little' I looked to these guys and they had the crews insignia, the insignia of a personal guard and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, the Intel never mentioned them, this was something else, I recalled everything in my head, 'oh fuck' I screamed in my head. I was being set up, they readied their weapons and I sighed, turning towards them, it was now or never for me, and like hell was I going to go down without a fight.

(I hope you enjoy this chapter, I like to thank 'Sazzita' for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

McGee's POV:

I had managed to dive to the side as they opened fire, the sounds of the screaming guests filled the air around the other side of the house, right now I am regretting ever destroying the earpiece, I drew my sig and got into position behind the cover I was in, I raised the over my head and on top of the corner and blind fired my gun, from the sounds of it I had hit one 'lucky shot' I sighed and reloaded, this was not going to end well unless I can get closer, I looked around and saw the smiling face of Kate, she winked and before I knew what was happening, the lights exploded all around the house, car alarms blared loud and we were all in darkness, I grinned bright 'Kate, I miss you so much' I dived out and went in to finish these personal guard.

Readers POV: 

McGee dived at them bringing his fist into the one guards face, he slammed his sig into the for head of the guard and fired, the guards head exploded all over the wall, he them turned to the other and fought hard, twisting around the and snapped the guards neck, they were still blinded by the exploding lights around them, McGee grabbed the automatic rifle from the dead guard whose big chunk missing from his head, he brought the rifle up and fired, the bullets tore through them killing them instantly.

McGee's POV:

I sighed softly dropping the rifle and looked down, I didn't want to kill them but they left me no choice, I looked up at the house into the eyes of a shocked Ziva, her eyes close to tears as she mouth to me 'I am sorry' I narrowed my eyes and looked around, more guards came, I ran in the opposite direction from them and dived over the ledge leading to the garden, the sound of gunfire and the sound of the bullets whizzing past me cutting through the wind, I ran as fast as I could, what the hell was going on, how did she know who I was, how long did she know, and who the hell has she got in her pocket, but one thing in my mind that I knew for sure, me and her were part of something bad, and it involved Ncis and mossad, I know that things with mossad and Ncis have strained a lot for the last few weeks, all over some missing Intel that they are blaming Ziva for. I knew one thing, somebody at Ncis was pulling the strings for mossad, somebody blew my cover and now I was no longer safe anywhere, I looked to the sky and closed my eyes and thanked Kate for the help, she had saved my life, I had no idea but in the end, I never questioned it. The sound of my cell phone ringing in my pocket called my attention.

"McGee" I answered knowing who it was.

"What the hell happened special agent McGee" it was the voice of shepherd, and a very pissed shepherd at that too.

I sighed and closed my eyes "somebody blew my fucking cover" I growled at her "somebody at Ncis informed her who I was, and how the fuck did you neglect to mention that she had personal guards around her!" I yelled loud, luckily the street was empty.

She took awhile and I could hear her talking to somebody, she was fucking tracing me, I can't trust anybody, "look agent McGee, you need to come in for debriefing" I closed my eyes knowing the truth why she wanted me in, I quickly shut the phone off and threw it away, she was going to trace me, I needed to run now, and with that thought, I ran.

Ziva's POV:

I couldn't believe I told him everything, now I only hope he had the stone's to do what was right, I knew from the beginning who he was, my friend inside Ncis had informed me, I didn't know if I could trust him. My mind went back to the beginning.

My father Eli David had sent me on a few missions lately, my half brother is now rogue and running around America killing police and officials, mossad had denied responsibility of this action, I had my suspicion all was not as it seemed, I had heard conversations over the phone between my father and Ari, I knew that somewhere along the line my father and Ari have been up to something but never understood what it was, as a child I was told to obey order and grow up, I never had a choice in anything, one day I had went to the office of my father to give him my report when something caught my eye on his desk, it was a folder, I knew of some of my father's plans but this was a new one to me, inside the folder was schematics of a building, pictures of high officials, it was labelled Ncis, I gasped silently my father was planning on attacking it, I placed the folder in my bag and turned away, but before I could a hand grabbed my wrist, it was my father, he smiled and asked me where was his hug, I chuckled nervously and hugged him, I turned and went to my room and locked it behind me, I opened the folder, OH MY GOD I muttered my father has some agents inside Ncis 'Sleepers' even for my father, this was new to me, Ari was leading the team, soon I hid it in my bag, I knew that without my father seeing the plans, there was no way he could pull it off. I went about my normal business, writing papers, training agents but in the I knew it wouldn't be long till he found out, I smiled to him as he called me in, Michael Rivkin was standing there, his eyes blazing in fury "where are they Ziva?" my father's voice was soft.

"Where is what father?" I answered his question with a question of my own.

He raised his head and his eyes blazed with anger "Where are the plans? I know you took them"

I smiled "I don't know what you're talking about father" I answered sweetly to him, didn't work, soon he let me leave his office, a chill ran down my spine and soon I ran as fast as I could and before long the alarm sounded, my father was now sending his men, some of the agent's I trained and now they were hunting me, I managed to get out of my room through the window and ran across the base's yard, soon the sound of men shouting and chasing me. I ran and climbed over the fence, I ran as far as I could until the base was out of site, I had hitchhiked until a car picked me up and drove me to the nearest airfield. I booked a plane to take me away, I went to Washington, there was no way my father could find me, little did I know of how wrong I was, I kept the plans safe with me for the next couple of years as I met a man who offered me a job and a place to stay, I was just a kid, and soon he had seen me as his daughter he never had, and I saw him as a father who had actually appreciated me, when he died I grieved, he had left me the garage, and I earned the respect of his crew he had, the house was left to me in his will, I visited him regularly after he died, when I was a child he had read to me and the thought of mossad and my father Eli became a very distant memory, as I grew up, he had grew old, I wanted to make him proud, in the end when he died, I realised that I made him proud a long time ago, the tears was relentless after about 8 months, then I was finished grieving and I lived by the ways he taught me.

The crew became my family to me, we partied and drove together for years, afterwards I had forgotten about Mossad and everything, the plans had gathered dust in the safe, I went about my life, I even had a boyfriend who was a drunk, in the end I kicked his ass when he tried to beat me for not listening, I made up an excuse to everybody about taking defence classes when I was a child, only me and my father in Washington knew the truth.

Now it looked like my past was coming to haunt me, in the end my father said this would happen, you can't ever run from your past, all you can do is face it when the time came, now it looked like my time had come when Ncis sent an undercover agent to get into the races.

There was something about him the way that made me feel I could trust him, I nodded to myself and headed to my safe, I needed to end this now, it was time to face my father once and for all, it was time his plans was stopped, maybe with McGee's help I could get back on with my life.

McGee's POV:

I sat in an old abandoned building in a rusted chair, I closed my eyes, the feeling in my gut never leaving me, suddenly my Undercover phone was ringing, I looked at the caller Identity and my eyes widened, it was Ziva. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion until I answered it.

"Hello" I said softly. I heard her breathing on the other end.

"Agent McGee" she replied, her voice steady

"You're calling me because?" I asked my voice irritably.

"I need your help?" she replied softly, I noticed her voice was shaky.

I closed my eyes and shook my head "what do you need?" possibly me to stick my head out so she can get her guards to kill me, mind you I killed enough of them so she probably wants payback herself.

"I don't want to run anymore?" she whispered, I am pretty sure I stopped breathing up to that point. What the hell did she mean, to tell you the truth, women confused me.

I stood up and went to the window "what do you need?" the cat was out of the box, and possibly die from being too damn curious, or a bullet to the brain from a sniper on her personal guard, I can't help but be offended by that, but I couldn't blame her. After all I was an Ncis agent, she couldn't possibly trust me, but now I am not so sure.

I do know one thing, We were both running, maybe it was time to make a stand for once, we both needed to, might as well do it together.

I nodded my head at the thoughts floating in my head, "ok, meet me in a public place"

She agreed to it and we both hung up, have I made a big mistake, time will tell, it usually did.

(I like to thank you all for following this story, and the reviews you have sent, please continue to review and follow as I continue to update)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

McGee's POV:

It didn't take long for her to meet in the coffee house, it was the only place I could think of that was public enough so her guards wouldn't sniper me, I guess the one's I have killed had some friends in that unit, so far so good, it was pretty quiet, I sat and waited for her for 3 minutes before she arrived, I nodded to her and she gave me a sad smile before joining me at the table.

"Hello McGee" she nodded curtsey towards me and took up her seat which sat oppositely to mine.

"Ziva" I replied to her, my arms were folded and my eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I am sorry about the other night" she whispered softly to me and I sighed closing my eyes remembering the blood I spilled that night "I am sorry about the mess I made" I replied to her.

"did you ever get you power back on" I asked softly, she nodded "it took some time, for some odd reason it went overload in seconds" she replied softly and my smile brightened up 'oh Kate, your amazing' I shook my head and nodded to her "probably a fuse or something, my brain did a little dance with my heart, Kate had saved my life.

She nodded and leaned into the table "probably" she gave me a soft smile and we began to talk about everything, her Mossad father, his plans, the agents inside Ncis, I shivered at that part, looks like everything was getting more complicated.

"We need to get to Gibbs" I drew my cell phone and Ziva nodded "can we trust him?" she replied nervously and I grinned "I trust him with my life" and with that she nodded and smiled bright as I went to dial the cell phone when something caught my eye, I looked up and a red dot slivered its way along Ziva's cheek, moving up to her for head, she frowned at me.

"Everything alright McGee" she asked softly and before I realised what was happening I dived at her throwing us both to the ground "get down!" I yelled as the first volley of sniper bullets hailed through the window, I watched as I lay on top of Ziva in horror as innocent people was hit in the first volley and then came the second volley of sniper rounds, everyone in the coffee house screamed and dived for cover but most was not so lucky, they had been hit in the major arteries causing them to bleed out on the inside, I turned my head away and tried to block the screams out, the gunshots halted and the screaming stopped, I raised myself up slightly and looked at Ziva who was now shaking and was ready for tears, I sighed and pulled her to her feet, I let her go as I made sure she was steady and I had a look at the coffee houses customers lying in a bloodied heap on the floor, I clenched my fist tight, my anger raised, and that was it, I brought hands to the table and screamed as I threw it at a wall and smashed the glasses, Ziva stood there looking scared as she tried to control me, I lowered myself down to where the body of a college student was, she must have been my sister's age, too young. I thought bitterly as I stood up on shaky legs.

"Why, these people didn't deserve this" I muttered under my breath not trusting the words to come out of my mouth.

The sound of the police in the distance drew our attention and with that me and Ziva were out of there in seconds, we didn't want to explain ourselves to them, we had went to my place, which was pretty much safe these days, it had been empty. It was a long night for us both, she slept in my bed and I slept on the chair, it was fucking uncomfortable but apart from that it was ok, one thought filled my mind, how to get to Gibbs without anybody knowing, that answer was easy, I stood up slowly careful not to make any noise so she wouldn't wake up, I grabbed my keys and left, heading to my car, the drive to Gibbs place was slow, the road seemed to stretch out before me forever, much like life except more boring, the scent of Kate filled my nose and I looked at her in the rear view, so far there was no sign of Tony, it looked like I had let him go from my guilt but the pain was still there, I smiled to her which she gladly returned with a brighter smile. I stopped the car as I saw Gibbs house, I smile to myself and headed inside, and there he was, like always, he was working on that boat, here goes nothing.

"Hey boss" I said slowly, his head turned to me and he smiled "McGee" I walked over to him and he gave me a light tap on the shoulders and went to the glasses of bourbon on the table, "how's everything going?" I smiled to him and took the glass from his hand nodding my appreciation "so far, it's going great, I have found out Mossad has agents inside Ncis" he looked at me "we already know that McGee" I narrowed my eyebrows to him and looked up behind me "ma'am" I got up and stood tall and she smiled "welcome back McGee" she hugged me and I smiled "thank you Ma'am" she slugged my arm and I chuckled.

"We have had a feeling that Mossad is planning something for us all" she started slowly "that's why we have Ziva helping us" I dropped the glass out of my hands in shock as I looked at her.

"What!" I yelped out loud "how?" I looked from both Jenny and Gibbs who chuckled "I knew her foster father; I was the one who told her about you" I was getting a headache "what about her personal guard?" I asked and she smiled "Mossad assassins, they waiting orders from director David to kill her" she sat on the boat and held Gibbs hands "Ncis and Mossad are now at war, a war for intelligence, the Intel your after gives us the advantage in this fight"

"The sniper today" I questioned and she nodded "he is in our morgue now, thanks to a certain former gunnery sniper" she looked to Gibbs, who chuckled in reply, I groaned "why didn't you tell me?" my voice raising slowly "we couldn't risk it, the more you knew, the bigger the danger you're in" I nodded in understanding as she explained the whole story to me.

Readers POV:

Jenny had approached Ziva at the cemetery of her foster father, Ziva greeted her with a warm hug, a tear slowly falling down her cheeks, they planted their flowers and Jenny took Ziva to the coffee house after 40minutes of silence.

"I have an agent going undercover in your street crew in a few days' time" Jenny started slowly, Ziva nodded and smiled bright at her "then its starting" Jenny nodded "yeah, Mossad operatives are here in Washington now, along with your father" Ziva sighed sadly "he was not my father, just a man who thought he was" she uttered heartily "my father is dead" her mind went to the man who raised her in Washington, showed her respect and love, in the end, he was all she needed and in the end, nothing would destroy that memory of him, not even director David.

"Remember what you need to do?" Jenny asked softly and Ziva nodded her head to her friend and smiled, "I know, what about the assassins my father has in my crew" Jenny handed her a folder "they are inside your personal guard, specially trained for years by your f- director David of Mossad"

and with that Ziva gave jenny one last hug and left, she had to get her crew ready for the agent 'play along Ziva, Play along' Ziva thought to herself over and over again, the curtains were up and it's time for the show.

McGee's POV:

I sat there staring in to space, I thought it was Ziva that had a hand in this crap but I never thought it would be this far, the headache was getting worse with this story.

"Why not give you the Intel straight away?" asked curiously

"Because it would be no good" I narrowed my eyes in confusion "its only piece 1 of 2 pieces, it tells us where each of the agents are stationed but not what they are doing" I closed my eyes and groan softly, is anything ever simple… nope.

"Ok so let me get this straight" I started and continued "you, Gibbs and Ziva have been in on this from the beginning, you have been keeping an eye on her for a while and she has been keeping this part 1 of 2 Intel's safe from director David, then you go to Ziva and ask her to put herself in the firing line of assassins, over some incomplete Intel, no offence Jenny but this plan is so fucking stupid, it makes no sense" I finish and takes a deep breath.

She sighed and took a seat next to me "we also needed to deal with you McGee" she placed a hand on my shoulder "you have been close to the edge for a while since Tony and Kate died, we wanted to give you something to bring you back to us, we miss the geek that you was" I stood up fast and turned to her "he died, he can't come back" she smiled at me.

"Can't or won't?" she smirked and I smiled bright "both" and with that I turned away and went away, I was going to have a nice long chat with Ziva.

Ziva was already sitting up in bed when I came back; she smiled sadly at me and threw the folder onto the bed covers in front of her, "there is the Intel I have" I sighed, Jenny must have called her after I left Gibbs home.

"Why did you do it, why put yourself in arms way?" I asked softly to her.

She sighed softly to me and patted the space next to her, I sat down and she placed a hand on my shoulder "the man who raised me once told me, you can never escape your past… but you can only face it when the time comes" I nodded my head slowly understanding what she meant, I have been running for 2 years, my anger and rage was the escape I made.

"When Jenny told me about my father was in Washington, I knew my past was here, it was time to face it" I nodded again when she pressed a soft kiss onto my cheek and I smiled softly, things were getting better… slowly.

(I like to apologies for being late with this chapter, got a new computer and just working out the kinks to it, please enjoy and thank you for the reviews, some of you posted questions in the review so I hope this chapter answers those question, please continue to review and follow this story please)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

McGee's POV:

The next few days had passed by silently, Ncis was on high alert now, the Mossad agents were captured by Gibbs and Jenny but none of them would talk, mainly because they had that training in Mossad not to break in interrogation, me and Ziva stayed in the safe house, it was quiet, me and Ziva spent time talking about our lives, she helped comfort me about my guilt and anger over Tony and Kate, I felt complete with her, like nothing could break me, little did I know that everything was coming to a head, soon Mossad had placed their plans into action, it was time for the final fight to begin.

Ziva!" I called out to her, I was standing in the room waiting for her to finish in the shower, we were due at Ncis 10 minutes ago, Jenny called us in on code omega, meaning full lockdown and agent recall for action, and I loaded my sig and placed it in my holster.

"Ziva, hurry up we are late!" I called out again louder.

"Keep your pants on McGee" she called back as the shower stopped.

I chuckled softly mumbling softly "I'd rather rip yours off" I chuckled when she shouted from behind the door "what was that?" and I burst out laughing.

She came out and gave me a confused look before heading back in and locking the door "I am nearly done" the sound of the door knocking drew me out of my laughter and my hand went instantly to my gun, I went to the window and saw it was an Ncis agent, it was jack. I smiled and opened the door "hey Jack" I greeted and he smiled "McGee" he clapped my hand in his shook slowly "how's the safe house treating you" I mumbled to him "it's a pain in the ass" he chuckled nodding his head "yeah, I know the feeling" I had known jack for years, we went to the same college together, he had always been the one to help me when I needed it, he gave me a smile and handed me a bear, I smiled and raised it to his, the soft tap of glass sounded in my ear, I gave him a confused look "didn't Director Shepherd recall all agents on lockdown" I asked and he nodded replying "I wanted to make sure you and miss David was ok" he offered me a smile but I was in a state of shock, nobody knew I was here with Ziva, it was on a strict rule since Mossad had agents on the inside of Ncis to be kept between me, Gibbs and Jenny, Jack knew and that could only mean one thing, I placed the beer on the table and turned to him, he saw the look on my face and then everything stopped, nobody moved for a few seconds, what would happen next was not going to be easy.

Readers POV:

McGee and Jack stood there for a few seconds, McGee's anger was slowly building, suddenly jack moved for his gun, McGee dived and rolled forward towards Jack, McGee he had brought his fist into Jacks gut making him drop his gun, Jack grabbed the beer bottle and smashed it across McGee's face, he fell back and groaned in pain as Jack made his way forward to his gun but McGee kicked his feet out from under him sending him falling and hitting his head on the table, McGee had got up and grabbed the smashed bottle that was hit across his head and stuck it into Jacks leg who howled in pain as blood spurted from the wound, McGee grabbed Jacks shoulder and pulled him up and put jack in a choke hold, "why do it?!" McGee asked angrily, he and Jack had been friends for ages, "I had no choice, they were going to kill me" the anger raised inside McGee "you betrayed Ncis!" McGee tightened his arm Jacks neck, cutting the air from his lungs "Please McGee, we are like brothers" he gasped out as McGee's choke hold was tightening "your no brother, Tony Dinozzo was my brother!" and with that Jacks Neck snapped and McGee stood up, the anger leaving him as he stood over a former friend and fellow agent, the feeling of something cold and wet running down the side of his face, he brought a hand to his face and sighed softly, he was cut from the glass and he walked slowly to the sofa.

McGee's POV:

Ziva!" I called out to her and she answered immediately "McGee!" she screamed running over to me from the shower room and I gave her a sad smile, I looked over at the body as she worked on the wound, I smiled to myself feeling proud and at the same time guilty, but in the end it was me or him, and with Ziva with me, it would be them all the time.

I gasped and hissed in pain as she took care of the wound and I felt her hand move across my head slowly. I looked at her our eyes locked instantly, I moved a hand to her hair and brushed it slowly, her head tilted against my hand and I moved in slowly, she leaned in too; our faces were inches apart when the phone pinged and I grumbled to myself reading the text as she giggled to herself. it wasn't long till we began to drive towards Ncis, everything was now starting, the guard ran to their leaders for orders and they took up defensive posts around the court yard, Mossad was now attacking, but the question remained, from where.

It took 5 hours to locate where they were operating, which was the old abandoned warehouse districted, the satellite overview we had gave us the image of them loading a missile on the roof of the south east warehouse, they were going to destroy us from a distance, fucking cowards.

Jenny contacted the marines and they sent a special unit to join us in a joint operation, I grabbed my MP5 submachine gun and loaded up, Ziva looked at me with a sad smile.

"You ok Ziva?" I asked softly with a smile.

She shrugged to me and looked down "I am just worried about you McGee" she muttered and I held my arms out to her and she giggled and walked to me, I wrapped my arms around her tight and kissed her head softly, she moaned as we held each over close.

I pulled back "I promise to come back for you" she nodded to me and giggled as a tear fell down her cheek.

I walked away and stopped suddenly "Ziva!" I turned to her and she gave me a curious look "I-I-I" I tried hard and I face palmed myself making her giggle "keep yourself safe" I told her and she nodded to me "you too Timothy" I smiled bright before turning to the choppers and walking away, this is one war I was determined to win.

Ziva's POV:

It has been a few hours since McGee and the others left, we watched in MTAC as the battle unfolded before us, my heart sped up as I watch McGee try to stop the missile that was now on course with Ncis, suddenly everyone left in the chopper fast as McGee stayed behind, what was he doing, my question was soon answered when the missile changed course and was returning to its launch site, everything slowed down and then the screen went white when the missile impacted with the warehouse obliterating it completely "McGee!" I screamed loud, but no reply, so far Ncis was winning, but so far McGee was the only casualty, when word came through that Eli David and his men had arrived in the yard with his men, my heart pounded and my anger raged inside me and with that I walked away from MTAC, now I was going to kill the man responsible for this, I was going to Kill Eli David.

McGee's POV:

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" I bellowed loud to the marines and the agents the Mossad agents had put up a hell of a fight, I was out of my MP5 rounds and I was now reprogramming the Missiles target as the marines had dealt with the remaining Mossad operatives, it was all I could do to stop it, there was no time for me to escape from the blast, as the choppers left I hit the button and the missile began to change course and soon I could see it, it was coming straight at the warehouse I was standing on, I turned and began to run as fast as I could, I needed to get off this roof fast before it was too late, I looked back and soon the missile impacted and the force sent me spiralling into the water, everything was blurred to me, the sound of the water filling my ears and my eyes stung, couldn't move, my mind flashed of all the things in my life that had happened, Tony and Kate was the last, there they were, holding hands in front of me, I could reach out to them but they shook their heads, and soon I sent flying back into reality, and reality was, I was going to fucking drown! I swam as hard and fast as I could until I breached the surface and coughed and spluttered violently, I crawled back onto land and fell back into a head of motionless limbs, my breathing was slowly returning to normal.

I twisted my body till I was on my back staring at the sky, I felt the anger leave my body completely as I let it all go, the anger and hatred was gone from me, I looked around the area, I saw the Mossad unmarked chopper sitting comfortably a few yards away, I smiled and stood up and slowly limped my way slowly towards it. Soon I was in the air making my way back to Ncis and I saw that Ncis was smoking 'Ziva!' my brain screamed as my chopper went in closer and I saw Ziva and Eli in the midst of a fight to the death, Eli had a knife in his hand and Ziva was unarmed, she ducked and dived from his attacks, I needed to get down there.

I lowered the Chopper onto the street outside the base and I ran inside firing my sig at the enemies in my way, Michael walked slowly towards me, oh shit this was going to be tough, "it was nice of you to come back to die with your friends" he said smugly and I smirked back "no, I came back to stop you" my brain thought to itself 'dude, total dark night rises moment' huh I guess the geek in me wasn't fully dead after all, and with that I attacked.

Readers POV:

McGee and Michael battled violently against each over, they were both on equal ground in technique but Michael had the advantage in experience, McGee brought his one arm up to block and used the other to retaliate, Michael did the same, a few times McGee dropped his guard to see if Ziva was ok, she was still battling Eli who was bloodied and bruised, Ziva was the same, blood dripped from her nose and her cheek was bruised too, Michael had got 4 good hits when McGee was distracted but soon recovered and fought hard, Ziva spotted McGee and she smiled at him, he was busy fighting Michael and she turned to Eli with a new purpose, to fight and win, Eli looked at her and gulped, she advanced and he advanced to her and soon they were both in the fight which he was slowly losing, she brought her hand to his nose and blood splattered down his suit and then she jumped and smashed her food against his face and he howled in pain, her back was now turned to him as he ran at her, she drew her knife and gripped it tight as she brought it round and the blade sank into his skull, his eyes widened and blood poured down his head, she pulled it free and he fell into a motionless heap of flash and bone, the sky shined bright on her and the clouds morphed into the shape of her father's face smiling down on her, a tear fell and she looked over to McGee who was now on the ground gripping his rips as Michael stood over him with a gun in his hands, time slowed down as Ziva span round and through the knife at Michael, the knife flew through the air and impaled in Michael's eyes, she smiled softly to McGee who looked at her with a shocked expression and he gave her his famous grin that made her giggle softly as she made her way to him.

McGee's POV:

I looked at the motionless heap of Michael and Eli on the floor, I smiled to Ziva who took my hand in hers and leaned in and I pulled her close fast and planted the biggest kiss on her lips, she gasped and kissed back eagerly, the sun beat down on us as we pulled from the kiss breathless and leaned our head against the other, we pulled back and in the distance we saw the smiling faces of Tony, Kate and Ziva's adoptive father who was watching us proudly one last time before fading from us forever. The battle was over and we had one, Mossad was now gone and Ncis was wrecked but in the end it didn't matter to us, we had each over. Gibbs and Jenny watched us happily as we held each over close, they looked worse for wear but I knew they were fine.

"I love you Ziva" I whispered to her

"I love you too Timothy" she replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

(I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long, it has been an interesting week, my girlfriend wanted me to spend time with her family so I have been spending it talking and trying to stay out of sight of her father's shotgun, but now I am back and I will be posting the next and final chapter, the aftermath, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Aftermath:

McGee's POV:

Smoke rose from the ground around the battlefield, the sight of the dead laying around us all as the ambulance lights flashed before us all, Ziva was sat next to me with a sad smile as the paramedics cleaned the cut on her head, she clutched an ice pack to her cheek as I kept my eyes locked on her like a damn love sick puppy 'somebody save me' great now I was thinking of the Smallville theme song 'damn Erica Durance played a hot Lois Lane' there I go again, the geek inside me was slowly coming back to life.

"How you feeling McGee?" she whispered softly into my ear.

"I feel… great" which was strange because we have all gone through hell together and yet Ziva made me feel calm and happy, I must be losing my marbles but I didn't care, it wasn't long till Gibbs discharged me to go home which I gladly obeyed heading over to my car and opening the door when a cough drew my attention, I turned slowly and came face to face with Ziva who was standing in front of me with a smile on her face and I gave her a smile in return. I unlocked the passenger side door and she got in comfortably placing her seatbelt on as I drove away from the battered remains of Ncis.

Ziva never gave me a chance to react when we came to my apartment, as soon as the door was opened she was on me in seconds, her hands grasping my hair as her lips were on mine, I kissed back with everything I have as I carried her to the bed slowly in my arms before laying the goddess before me, she gave me a smirk and I returned it before pulling her back into another passionate kiss. My hands roamed up her top and her hands were on my belt, I reached over and turned the light off instantly and the room became hotter as well as our bodies as that night we came together 'no pun intended' for the first time, it was the first time I felt alive for a long time.

As the nights past Ziva had spent every night with me in my bed which I had no arguments too, I'd have to be fucking stupid to argue, I walked around work with a big grin on my face that made Gibbs want to shoot me.

Abby was cheerful that I was happy at least and jenny and Gibbs had been acting weird to me, they had both been walking round with huge grins on their faces and sometimes their clothes were dishevelled, I didn't need to be a genius to figure it.

Ziva had disbanded her crew a few weeks afterwards, it was a hard decision for her, they was her family, i still remember the conversation we had.

"Ziva… you don't need to do that" I said softly as she was combing through her cell phone for the members number.

"McGee… enough!" she warned me in that tone that sent a chill down my spine.

"They are your family" I implored her

"It's time to move on" her argument slowly getting lost on me.

I tried to argue and I threw my hands up in surrender and stalked to my bedroom, truth was that I didn't want her to give up her family, in fact I wanted nothing more but to join her but she wouldn't listen, in the end I went along with her idea, I had heard later on that Gibbs and Jenny were leaving Ncis for a new job, Gibbs gave me one last smile before leaving with Jenny from Ncis one last time, Director Vance had taken over from Jenny but he was a fair guy, in fact he was pretty cool.

I had discussed it with Ziva who agreed and I went to Vance and handed him my resignation which he accepted but told me the door was always open whenever I wanted to come back and I smiled giving him a nod before leaving his office, the desk clear out went slowly as I looked around the bullpen, so many happy memories here but it was over for me now, it was time to start something new.

Me and Ziva attended the memorial for the fallen agents and marines that were killed in the battle with Mossad, Gibbs read his speech speaking like a marine who attended to salute the fallen and the Ncis agents attended too, me and Ziva left with the weight of our dead off our shoulders, I needed to do something before we went home, I purchased a laptop a month afterwards and began to work on my book.

2 years after me and Ziva were married; life so far was getting better by the second, Gibbs and Jenny were married a few months before, life was freaking awesome.

"Come on Ziva… you can do it" I encouraged her

"Shut the hell up Timothy, or I swear I will smash your fucking face in!" she screamed loud at me.

I lowered my head as she screamed loud "OH SHIT!" she bellowed as she pushed.

She was now giving birth to our first child, in the end though we were going to have a shock… twins.

"Nearly there Mrs McGee" the midwife told my wife cheerfully and I smiled.

After one last push she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, I smiled bright and a tear ran down my cheek but then Ziva was screaming again and I looked to the midwife worried and he smiled "ok here comes the other one" I tightened my grip on her hand and she smiled to me with love in her eyes "Oh Timothy" she whimpered and pecked me on the lips before she pushed hard again, screaming her lungs out and there it was, another baby, a beautiful baby girl.

"Oh my…" Ziva whispered to herself as she took the babies in her arms and cradled them.

Congratulations" the midwife said with a big smile before leaving us both.

"We are going to need a name for them" I took a seat clutching her hand in mine and looked at the beautiful babies before us and she smiled as tears ran down her cheek "I have names for them" she informed me slowly.

"Oh yeah" I narrowed my eyes curiously to her.

"Tony and Kate" she whispered and giggled happily as tears fell down my cheek and I sniffed softly and wiped my tears slowly "it's perfect" and I kissed her softly and she replied with her own kiss.

"Next one we can name after your father" I whispered into her ears and she shook her head "hell no, these 2 are enough for me, you want next time then you get on the bed and give birth" I laughed softly shaking my head as she giggled handing me baby Tony, somewhere up there Tony must have been smiling, in the end it was all worth it, the love of my life was with me, I had a family and a job, in the end that's all I needed in this world, and it's all we will ever need.

(I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and I love the reviews you all sent and I hope to be writing a few more McGiva stories in the future… please continue to send your reviews into me please)

From your boy Lycanboy666.

Have a nice day.


End file.
